The invention relates to stringed instruments and in particular to a stringed instrument such as a guitar having a reinforced neck joint for extra strength and rigidity, and a contoured heel for rendering higher frets more easily accessible and thereby facilitating playability of the instrument.
Various methods for fastening the neck to the body of a guitar are known. For example, the neck may be attached to the front or the back of the guitar body by a glue joint or by means of screws. In either case, the combined thickness of the neck and guitar body makes it difficult to reach the higher frets located at the base or proximal end of the neck. For example, design patent DES 164,227 illustrates a conventional guitar having a neck attached to the front of the guitar body by means of screws passing through the heel portion which overlaps the neck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,970 discloses a conventional guitar which employs a connector for joining the neck to the body. The guitar body has a heel which also overlaps the base of the neck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,578 discloses a neck and body assembly for a stringed instrument in which a connecting flange of reduced thickness at the base of the neck is received within a cavity in the guitar body. Although accessibility to the higher frets is somewhat improved, the thickness of the neck and body is greater than is desirable for comfortable playing.
It is also important to provide a durable and rigid connection between the neck and the body. At the same time, it is desirable to provide a smooth and aesthetically pleasing connection. Unfortunately, the forces on the body and neck of a stringed instrument, and in particular a guitar, sometimes requires a tradeoff between aesthetics and strength. It is therefore desirable to provide a stringed instrument, and in particular a guitar, which has a heel portion contoured to facilitate ease of play. At the same time, it is desirable to have a neck joint which although contoured, is rigid and durable and at the same time aesthetically pleasing.